Wireless communication devices typically receive wireless communication service through wireless access nodes, such as base stations. In many examples, the wireless communication devices are mobile, and can move between coverage areas of different wireless access nodes in a wireless communication system.
Access to traditional emergency services, such as police, fire, ambulance, or 911 services are typically provided by the wireless communication system as part of the various wireless communication services offered to users of the wireless communication devices. However, due to the wireless or mobile nature of wireless communication devices, it can be difficult for the emergency service providers to locate a wireless communication device requesting an emergency service.
Some techniques have been developed to locate a wireless communication device requesting an emergency service, such as triangulation and using global-positioning system (GPS) equipment. Unfortunately, not all wireless communication devices incorporate GPS equipment, and in many examples, triangulation in a wireless communication system relies on methods which can lead to inaccurate locations of wireless communication devices.